I'll Be There
by 7654321
Summary: A nice little short story, or OneShot would have you, about Sokka and Toph. I hope you enjoy it because I enjoyed writing this small one in light that someone reads it. (Put you faith somewhere or in something.)


**I'll Be There**

* * *

_Looking into those dull eyes I began to realize that I saw more than just a warrior. When I saw the faint glimmer of moonlight glaze itself across the evermore downplayed color of eyes that so playfully wondered in the light of my own. I wondered if the one gazing at me could truly make out accurate detail anyone else cou . . ._

**Toph**: When?

_While gazing at me she said._

**Sokka**: . . . . . Hmm?

**Toph**: I know I'm not the type that is usually contemplative but I've been thinking lately. . .

_She paused because she knew that I had an idea of what she was leading towards speaking on._

**Sokka**: Toph, if this about Lin you know _I will be there _for you.

**Toph**: But when she gets older and begins to understand how things truly work in our world . . .

**Sokka**: _I'll be there _to to show her wrong from right.

**Toph**: But what if she is hurt?

**Sokka**: _I'll be there_ to mend her wounds. . .

**Toph**: And when she might fail?

**Sokka**: _I'll be there_ to help guide her to where she should make it back to.

**Toph**: And what if she grows to not like you?

**Sokka**: _I'll be there_ to ensure that she won't. . .

**Toph**: But . . .

**Sokka**: I'll be there.

**Toph**: . . .

**Sokka**: _I'll be there_ when she takes her first steps,

_I'll be there_ when she speaks for the first time,

_I'll be there_ when we discover she's a bender or not,

_I'll be there_ when she goes off to school for her first day,

and _there_ to pick her up.

_I'll be there_ when she grows into a young woman,

and learns about the complications of this world.

_I'll be there_ when she learns the truth about me and who I am,

and I will tell her, that I told you, that I promised that _I will be there._

_The prominent glare and shine of her eyes then receded into their protective cage behind her strands of hair as she tilted her head down and away from me. Oh Toph, what could it possibly be that will satisfy thee. Must I cut into my own soul with blade; shall I gaze Koh in his eyes full of glee? What will please this woman, what will please her?_

**Sokka**: Toph. _I'll be there_.

Toph understand this, the reasons I say these things is because I want to be there for Lin.

_I will be there_ for you, because I know you will need the support. I cant bear the thought of seeing you without the . . .

**Toph**: Sokka. Stop. What do you think I am?

**Sokka**: Toph read my heart rate if you will, only you would be able to tell if I'm lying. Toph I . . .

**Toph**: Sokka I'm not a single mom charity case. I have all the money I need in order to support Lin. . . I can do this.

* * *

_The next words have to be the most decisive ever for me truly break into her head. _

_For her to really understand. Knowing that she could probably provide for her child on her own: something still urged _

_me __forward. I knew me __feelings were beyond general concern, they were beyond mutual standing._

* * *

**Sokka**: Toph . . . _I'll be there_ for her because. . .

even though it may have not seemed like it,

_I've always been there_ for you and

_I will _**_always_**_ be there_ for you.

* * *

_What I said tore deep this time. I had to have struck a nerve. It was if she was slung into the ropes of a pro-bending_

_ rings and propelled back, the genuine weight of that statement plunged __not only deep into mind but into her heart_

_ latching itself onto the very fiber of her thought process. She seemed as if she __finally found a solace place in the world,_

_ by what I could tell from looking at her, but something seemed incomplete __about this conversation. I noticed by the way_

_ she began to cling to me. As she grasped the cloth of my shirt, clutching all __that she could of the fabric in her hands_

_, ruining the lining of my clothing she released as sorrowful sigh throwing her __head into my chest. This was totally unlike_

_ herself._

* * *

**Sokka**: Toph. Everything is going to be alright. Don't you understa . . .

_Cutting me off she pushed me away from herself while still keeping a grip on my shirt and spoke the last thing that bothered her. The **two** most difficult words any man could hear from the woman he so cared for._

_It would mean everything to Toph that I would say the right thing. For Her everything was now out in the open showing me that she wanted was a man in her first child's life and one in the second's now. But the only words I could say, the only response, the only words I could muster up were. . ._

**Sokka**: _Toph. . ._

_**I'll be there.**_

**END**

Yeah so, I'm just testing my skills by doing something short here and there I should have made it a little longer with some more depth but tell me what you think. You like? You no like? Fav? Follow? Hate? Hopefully Love? That underlined portion is actually iambic pentameter. I think it was nice, the statement in his thoughts is full angst in my opinion. (Ya Know add a little suspense. . .


End file.
